EDF Scout Car
There is more information on this subject at the Saints Row Wiki. The EDF Scout Car is a vehicle often used by troops of the Earth Defence Force, the Scout is utilized for a variety of activities including reconnaissance, convoy escort detail, as well as patrol duty. The vehicle's light frame and 4WD drivetrain make it fast and highly mobile, ideal for the rugged Martian landscape. The Scout Car's armour is resistant to light weapons fire, but does little against many of the powerful improvised weapons used by the Red Faction. They often come either a light machine gun or a Gauss Turret as a roof mounted turret, which can make the Scout difficult to take on without the right equipment. The EDF Scout is a fairly fast vehicle, and while less resistant to weapon fire than the EDF Staff Car, its excellent suspension mean that it it actually takes less structural damage from rough driving over uneven terrain. Notes *The vehicle was drivable in Saints Row 2: Ultor Exposed, another game by Volition, as downloadable content. There are also references to its purpose as a mining vehicle. This version have a unique rocket launcher and a Red Faction logo in the rear (very rare because Red Faction never use this car, perhaps representing a unique captured and converted EDF vehicle). *When driving a version with a turret, the Fine Aim (zoom) button instead allows you to leave the driver's seat and position yourself in the roof hatch, to man the turret. This allows you a full 360 degrees of fire, but unable to drive the car at the same time. A somewhat common strategy is to first put the car in motion, then man the turret while the car continues forward with momentum. *If you have committed a crime, such as killing EDF personnel or vandalism, but no living EDF personnel saw you do it (the alert remains green), they will send a turret-less Scout Car to investigate. It will patrol the streets until it finds you. If it does see you, it will swerve off the road towards you and the driver will announce that he's found you. The alert will then be raised to yellow and the driver and passenger will start attacking you. Thus, even if the alert remains green after you perform an offensive action, it is best to remain hidden from the street. *Sometimes in Dust or Oasis, and very rarely in Parker, a Scout Car can be seen slowly driving along the streets. When it gets near the passenger door will open and a civilian's body will pushed out of the car (knowing the EDF, likely after some unwilling personal assault). The Scout will then continue, leaving the body behind. This is likely an attempt by the EDF to either demoralize Mason in particular or the Red Faction as a whole, or even both. *the overall design is based on the jeep wrangler and ghurka armoured vehicle. this is further supported by the 4wd and bullet proof windows. Gallery SamBrown-15-RF-Scout.jpg|Concept art of EDF Scout Car. EDF Scout Car Red Faction.jpg|An unoccupied EDF Scout Car. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Red Faction: Guerrilla Category:EDF Vehicles